Electrical conduit systems are required in order to safely provide electrical power to homes, commercial buildings and the like. These conduit systems often include long runs of rigid electrical conduits with frequent changes in direction such as 90° turns. Conduit bodies are often installed in conduit systems at various locations to provide access to wires in the conduits or to route wires through a bulk head, electrical equipment enclosure, junction box, or other electrical fixture. Conduit bodies typically have openings therethrough to allow passage of wire. Typically, wires are inserted through an opening on either a side or a bottom of the conduit body and are routed out through another opening located along another side of the conduit body. Typically, these openings are disposed at various angles to permit change in direction of the wire.
In order to access the conduit body to route the wires or to make connections or terminations to the wires contained therein, the upper end of the conduit body is typically opened providing such access. A cover may be removably positioned over the open end of the conduit body to enclose the conduit body and the wires therein for use. In order to permit subsequent access to the wires contained in the conduit body, a cover must be removably attached to the body.
In practice, many of the conduit body assemblies, including the cover and body, are formed a metallic material. Generally, the fasteners used to secure the cover to the body are also formed of metal. More typically, the metal used to form the fasteners is dissimilar from the metal used to formed the cover and conduit body. In use over time, the interface between the fastener and the conduit body and cover may con-ode or rust due to the dissimilar metals, as well as from environmental and atmospheric conditions, and such corrosion may result in the inability to readily remove the fastener. Continued attempts to remove the fastener could result in breakage of the fastener and/or stripping of the fastener aperture in the conduit body. This would require costly and time consuming retrofitting such as redrilling and retapping the aperture in the conduit body to accommodate another fastener to reclose the conduit body with the cover.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved system of fastening the cover to the conduit body which allows for ease of disassembly.